respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zap Gun
Free, obtained from Tier 6 of the Ghostbusters 30th (Event), 75000 Ectoplasm |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 100 energy units |Firing Type? = Automatic Shot |Type of Gun? = Energy-based skill reducing weapon|currency = Cash}} The Zap Gun '''is the 29th weapon available for purchase which costs and is unlocked at level 50. It boasts high damage, moderate agility, excellent range and accuracy. It is currently the most expensive cash weapon in the game. Strategy This gun, despite having high damage and especially high range, has no auto aim. This would explain the accuracy, as given your level, you would have been skilled enough to aim the weapon properly while firing, similar to real-world fighting. When firing at long to medium range stay put and aim carefully not to waste your ammo because it does take quite a while to reload. It can take quite a while to take out an opponent if you aim at the body, but if you aim at his head his health drops extremely fast, killing him in a mere 0.5 seconds. Shooting at his body takes about 2-4 seconds to kill, fast enough to kill Revolver players before they kill you, granted that you don't miss a single shot. This gun's weakness lies in its CQC capabilities. Even though it has a huge ammo suply, it has no auto-aim. Furthermore, after the Easter update, the '''Zap Gun now possesses the ability to slow a target, making this weapon a skill reducing weapon. Overall a decent weapon for the most expensive cash weapon in Respawnables. Guide Here is a guide on how to use this weapon efficiently. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Zap Gun inflicts high damage per shot. *Decent fire rate. *High ammo capacity (100). *The laser can travel at very long distances. *Very accurate when not looking around. *Able to freely make headshots without the interference of auto-aim. (Though please note they are not one kill headshots) Disadvantages *The Zap Gun doesn't have an auto-aim unlike most automatic weapons, making it difficult to hit targets unless you're good at it. *When looking around, the laser will not go towards the direction where you're facing, making long ranged kills harder to acquire. * Expensive weapon. * Reload takes a while. Trivia *The Zap Gun's appearance is similar to one of the 'instant kill' weapons found in an indie game called ZP2K. *The reload animation looks rather odd as the player's character hits the body of the weapon with their fist four times rather then pulling out the empty energy cell by hand. *The view of the weapon in the shop has been changed with the Ghostbusters update. *During the event Ghostbusters 30th the Zap Gun got a new Skin which paints it with yellow and black stripes. *The Zap Gun actually has quite a low RoF (100 rounds/13 seconds or 7.629 rounds/second) for an automatic, so don't expect to spray and pray as much as you wanted to. *If all shots are headshots, it requires only 4-6 shots, if the enemy does not wear any gear that gives resistance towards Energy-Based Weapons. * The Zap Gun is a weapon commonly used to have fun or to make a party . * The Zap Gun needs 1 bullet to Explode Exploding Barrels, which means it deals the most Damage Per Shot for an Automatic Weapon. Gallery ZapGun1.jpg|The Zap Gun in the Shop Zap Gun Show.jpg|A few proton guns have been invited to the Zap Gun Laser Show! ZGNewSkin.jpg 2015-07-06 15.30.08.png|As seen in a match Category:Weapons Category:Energy-Based Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Skill-Reducing Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Event Weapons